Father and Son
by Lex the Kitsune
Summary: Just a fic about Bowser and Jr doing Father and Son stuff, and some other things.
1. Chapter 1

Hey it's Lex again with a little fic of Bowser and his youngest son bonding. Hope you enjoy it!

Dis-claimer: I do not own anyone in this fic, they all belong to Nintendo.

Ok, now starts the fic! Bowser's gone fishin'

---------------------------------------------------

The Koopa Castle, home of Bowser, his advisor and assistant, the koopalings, and a bunch of minions was warmed by the morning sun. In a large room slept the king, Bowser Koopa (Fun Fact: I heard Bowser's Japan name is Kerogg) on a king-sized bed engraved with his figures. An alarm clock and a picture of him with all his kids at his birthday sat on a metal nightstand. The clock of alarm rang to wake up the koopa king who pressed the snooze button. The alarm continued to ring and the king grew annoyed as he repeatedly pressed 'snooze'.

At last Bowser sliced the alarm in half and sat up in his bed with a hungry yawn. It was a Saturday morning; meaning that today he wouldn't try to kidnap Peach again, and that all the kids were off from Kamek's schooling. He tiredly got off the bed, putting his nightcap on a rack and replacing his soft sleeping shell for his regular spiked one.

With heavy footsteps, Bowser went to the bathroom and got out toothpaste and his own toothbrush, brushing his fangs clean. After that he washed his face and did the other morning tasks most of you when you wake up. A hungry Bowser walked off to the kitchen to find all his children there, as well as Kammy and Kamek his two assistants.

Lemmy,Ludwig, Larry, and Roy were all in conversation while Iggy played with his spoons, Wendy looked at herself in a mirror, Morton munched on his Coco Koopas (a Koopa version of Coco Pebbles), Kamek and Kammy glared at each other from across the table, and Jr… wait, where was Jr? Bowser was pounced on by his youngest son who screamed "DADDY!!" very loudly.

"Hey Jr" Bowser greeted, used to being pounced on and walked over to the fridge. Jr ran to his chair next to his father's and began eating his Fruit Koops (a koopa version of Fruit Loops). Bowser opened the food storage to find it empty. He checked the cabinets and only found Wendy's Special-K, Morton's Coco Koopas, Jr's Fruit Koops, Roy and Ludwig's Waffles, and Iggy, Lemmy and Larry's pancakes.

"Not exactly what I thought of, but eh" Bowser muttered grabbing the cereal boxes only to find them empty. "Oh great, now Im gonna starve" Bowser grumbled as he walked over to his coffee maker only to find that Kamek had token the last cup of coffee. Bowser groaned once more and walked over to his seat, sitting down and watching the others eat.

"You can have some of my Fruit Koops daddy" Jr offered to his dad, pushing the bowl to him. "Thanks Jr" Bowser said, though Fruit Koops were too sweet for his taste it was better than nothing. He took a spoon of the rainbow cereal and swallowed, it didn't taste so bad after all.

Jr watched with a smile as his dad ate the cereal, ignoring Roy who had thrown a spoon at him for no reason. The dining object missed and was eaten by Chomper, the pet chain-chomp. After the breakfast was over with, all the koopalings returned to their own things. Wendy chatted online with her friends, Larry, Lemmy and Iggy ran around with Chomper after them, Ludwig went to his room to practice an organ, Morton talk about random things to no one in particular; Roy punched Mario dummies in his room. All there was left was Kamek and Kammy who were arguing about who was Bowser's favorite, and Jr who walked beside his dad watching him.

"Um, Jr. What are you doing?" Bowser asked his youngest son, who had his trademark bandana around his neck. "Watching you do stuff" he said simply. Out of all the kids, Jr

Was the one who was mostly attached on his father. Following him, copying him, ect. "Can we go play baseball? Can we? Can we? Can we?" Jr asked with a bounce in his step.

"Maybe tomorrow, son" Bowser replied glancing over at Kamek as if saying 'He's at it again'. "Your King-ness, might I suggest that you find a way to replenish the refrigerator? Kammy could play with Jr while you do" Kamek said professionally. Jr smirked as he remembered what happened last time he played with Kammy.

_Jr was standing on a large tower of koopas while holding his magic paintbrush. Hammer bros, and other minions singing while Kammy protested from down below. "OH I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO BE KING! OH I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO BE KING! OH I JUST CAN'T WAIT!-" Jr sang, a koopa tripped causing the whole tower to sway threateningly. "TO BE KING!" Jr finished as the whole tower slammed onto Kammy, the song ending and the backround turning back to the castle. "I think I just broke my hip and spleen" she groaned from under the koopa pile._

Kammy gulped nervously, but then she got an idea. I suggest that you go fishing with Jr? The Cheep-Cheep are biting more these days" she asked Bowser, hoping that she wouldn't have to baby-sit Jr again. Jr forgot all about his plan and hyperly said 'CAN WE?!' over and over again. Bowser thought this over for a moment, if he went fishing he could bring in a lot of fish to eat. And he was in the eating mood, so there was only one thing to say.

"Ok, fine. I'll go fishing with Jr while you two take care of the others." Bowser stated as he headed to the hanger to get his Clown Car. Jr jumped in the air with joy and ran off to get some fishing poles from the koopa closet. The koopa closet was known to have anything for almost everything, you could everything from Roy's old sunglasses to hiking gear, and even Luigi's missing shoe!

Jr opened the closet door and rummaged through the objects. He pulled out a tackle box, two fishing hats, an inflatable boat, two fishing poles, a beach ball, and he also took Luigi's shoe for no reason. He stuffed the items into the tackle box and rushed to his room, put on his lucky bandana and grabbed his magic paintbrush which he pocketed in his shell. (AN: Jr has a sub-space pocket in his shell just like all the other koopas.)

Jr scurried quickly back to the hanger and chucked the tackle box in the Clown Car before jumping in himself. Bowser got into the Clown Car and started it up flying off to Cheep-Cheep Lake. Kamek watched them leave and then walked off to take care of the other koopalings.

As the Clown Car soared through the air, Jr became impatient and began to draw doodles in the air with his paintbrush. "Are we there yet?" Jr asked excitedly holding the glowing brush. "Jr, the Cheep-Cheep Lake is twenty-three miles away. Just be patient" Bowser said as he pushed a button and pulled four levers. What seemed like an hour passed by and Jr had gotten bored of doodling and pocketed the paintbrush.

"Are we there now? If we don't get there soon, we'll starve to death in this cold cloud-filled place. What would we do then? What I ask you? Would we become cannibals and eat each other, then be food for the buzzards that will peck on our dead scaly bodies forever like pelicans with dead-ness. Or would we jump off wishing to land safely in food but instead land hard and splat like an egg of rotten-ness on a side-walk?! The mayonnaise of our doom is coming into the sandwich which is our lives that will have doom mayonnaise. WHY?! WHYYYYYY?!" Jr wailed, forming tears in his eyes and screaming to the heavens.

"Jr it's only been five minutes, and Cheep-Cheep Lake is half a mile away now. Oh yeah, and you've been hanging around with that Fawful bean guy too much" Bowser said, chuckling at his son's attempt to act all dramatic like in those soap operas that his mother-in-law watched. "Drat, five days of Ludwig and Wendy's Drama Class gone down the drain" the younger said, his plan had been plotted out in three minutes and acted in two.

Soon enough the lake they were looking for had appeared; Bowser steered the Clown Car onto the side of the lake to park it there. Jr wiped off the fake tears from his eyes, grabbing the tackle box and his fishing rod eager to start fishing. Bowser followed with his own fishing rod and tied a hook onto the string. "Ok Jr, we'll need the boat to get to the middle where all the good ones are at." Bowser explained as he removed the inflatable boat from the tackle box.

Jr nodded excitedly and watched as his dad inflated the boat, or at least was trying to. The Koopa King blew and blew as fast as he could to inflate it but only succeeded in burning it. Jr took out his paintbrush and began drawing on the ground while Bowser stomped his foot angry that the boat was burned. By the time that Bowser calmed down Jr had already drawn a life-sized boat that peeled itself off the ground and turned real.

"Look dad, I made a new boat. I wanna call it the S.S Koopa!" Jr said excitedly as he put his things into the boat and pocketed the paintbrush again. Bowser shrugged, he didn't plan on having a graffiti boat but it was better than nothing. The king pushed the boat out into the lake and crawled in before it got too far away. Jr reached into the tackle box, pulling out two fishing hats. He handed one to his dad and putting one on for himself. Bowser put the hat on and baited his rod "Ok son, here's what you do. You have to cast the line reel nicely like this" Bowser gave an example by casting his line.

"Like this?" Jr asked as he cast his line halfway as far as his dad had done. "Right, now you just sit and wait" the Koopa King stated before leaning back to relax and try to enjoy himself. Jr pouted and sat down on the boat; waiting was not a great thing for him to do as most kids can't wait.

The youngest Koopaling sighed and decided to take out Luigi's shoe from the tackle box for no reason. All of a sudden around five cheep-cheeps jumped into the boat and flailed around trying to get the shoe. Jr's eyes lit up as he grabbed them all and threw them into the tackle box's sub-space caught fish pocket. "I knew I grabbed that shoe for a reason!" Jr said happily as he pocketed the smelly shoe to use it later.

(Meanwhile, in the Mario Bros house)

Luigi shivered violently, dropping his bag of nachos. "Someone's using the force of the shoe-a incorrectly-a. I must stop-a them!" Luigi said determinedly. "Lets-a go" said his brother, Mario. Outside the window a Shadow Siren with a green striped hat and green hair mopped the floor (1). "Im not being ridiculous, that-a shoe is-a very powerful-a. In the wrong-a hands, it can-a be used wrongly-a!" Luigi explained. "Thanks-a very much-a for playing my game-a" Mario suggested.

In the backround, the Shadow siren had stuck the mop into a bucket of cement and was trying to get it out. "Im-a not gonna forget about it-a!" Luigi replied frustrated. The Shadow siren in the backround had swung the mop free of the cement, but the bucket had slammed into a chain chomp! "Mama Mia" Mario said, offering his own shoe to shut Luigi up.

"I don't want your shoe-a, I want my shoe-a." Luigi said, trying to think. The Shadow Siren ran around in the backround away from the chain chomp while screaming loudly. "SHUT UP-A! IM-A TRYING TO THINK-A!" Luigi roared completely out of character, throwing Mario's shoe out the window and knocking out the chain chomp.

"Its-a me, Mario" Mario said handing Luigi his nachos. Luigi sighed before sitting back on the couch. "Shmuck" Luigi grumbled and stuffed some nachos in his mouth. The Shadow Siren sighed in relief before continuing to mop.

(Back at the lake)

Bowser had drifted asleep for a few seconds but awoke when he heard some person scream about a shoe. A while passed with nothing happening other than the sounds of the water. Then finally Jr felt a tug on line and excitedly reeled in "I GOT ONE! I GOT ONE!" Jr said happily, although right there the line snapped and the fish got away. The youngest koopa blinked twice and tears formed in his eyes. "It got away…" Jr whined sadly, but then realized something and dived right into the lake.

Those Isle Delfino swimming lessons came in handy then as Jr swam after a very large cheep-cheep that was bigger than him! That was the fish that got away, but no fish got away from Jr this time. He wanted to impress his dad and also bite that cheep-cheep in dinner. Jr swam faster and managed to slice both of his claws on the large fish right in the gills.

It wailed painfully before jumping out of the water and landing right on the boat. Bowser's eyes widened and he quickly stuffed the cheep-cheep into the sub-space pocket. His son swam up to the surface and took a large gasp of air before crawling back into the boat. "Did you see me daddy? I kicked that fishes' big butt!" He exclaimed proudly. "You sure did son" Bowser said and gave him a pet on the head before returning to fishing.

Jr used his flame-breath to dry himself off, and then took off his bandana to squeeze out the water in it. Jr sneezed and returned to fishing. There was nothing for quite a long time; Jr's splash might have scared away the Cheep-cheep. "Daddy?" Jr asked. "Yeah?" his father replied. "If Mama Peach isn't my mama, who is?" he asked curiously.

"Well Jr. I think you're old enough to know by now. Your mother is-" Bowser was interrupted by a tug on his line. "You caught one daddy!" Jr said excitedly. Bowser reeled it in and then pulled it out of the water. It wasn't a Cheep-Cheep at all, it was a green Shadow Siren's hat! Jr was puzzled by this but was startled when a gloved hand snatched it away. The hand went underwater and soon the Shadow siren who owned the hat rose out of the water.

"Hey, how would you like it if I took that pointy shell of yours?" he complained, tilting his hat slightly to let a Cheep-Cheep out and onto the deck. "Who are you?" Jr asked the strange Shadow siren. "Name's Le- Uh, Beaner. Im Beaner and Im not Lexthehedgehog (2)" Beaner said with a gloved finger crossed behind his back.

"Right… well, see ya later" Bowser said, casting his line again. The Shadow siren tipped his hat and dived under again, not to be seen until whenever he was 'needed'. "That was weird" Jr shrugged, taking Luigi's shoe out once more. This time the boat filled up with cheep-cheeps, each was snapping at the shoe like hungry parakeets. Bowser stuffed them all into the tackle box, although more jumped in. "sub-space pocket full" the toolbox droned in a mechanical voice, even though it wasn't even electric.

back at the Mario Bros house

Luigi twitched "they're-a at it again-a" he shivered. "Weegie" Mario grumbled. "I AM NOT THROWING A TANTRUM-A!" Luigi cried, getting up and stomping his feet. "MARIO TENNIS! WHOO-HOO!" Mario screamed. "SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE MISSING A MAGICAL SHOE!" Luigi wailed, running upstairs to his room and slamming the door. Mario's eyes shifted "Let's-a go"

He whispered. Princess Peach came out from behind the couch, Daisy from behind the TV, Birdo from the toilet, Toadette from the lamp, Goombella from Mario's pocket, Lady Bow from thin air, Bombette from the air vent, and Dixie Kong from the carpet. They began the world's first eight-way kiss when footsteps came from the stairs.

The females all ducked back to their hiding places while Mario pretended that he was stuffing his face with nachos the entire time.

Luigi came down with the Poltergust 3000 and FLUDD strapped to his back. "I'M-A GONNA TAKE ACTION-A! CHARGE!" Luigi shouted before running through the wall and towards the lake. The girl's all jumped back out and smiled, Mario smiled back. He was gonna have some fun.

back at the lake

Jr threw the cheep-cheeps out, although more came into the boat. It seemed as if they would drown from the weight. "What are we gonna do?" Jr asked, ducking to avoid a tail. "FRY THESE-" Bowser didn't finish his sentence before letting loose a large flame, baking all the cheep-cheep into a golden crisp.

Jr ducked more to avoid being burned by the flame, making sure to throw many of the cheep-cheeps out as they were crisped and to eat one for every twenty he threw away. Soon there were no more cheep-cheeps in the boat. Jr pocketed the shoe and grabbed an oar from nowhere. "Let's get back to shore, we got enough right?" Jr said before rowing back to shore with his dad.

They reached the edge of the lake and tossed the supplies into the Clown Car before jumping in too. They started the engine and flew off into the sky. Luigi arrived at the lake to find a Shadow siren sitting on a rock drawing 'Lex rUlz' on the ground next to a drawing of a hedgehog.

Luigi pointed the FLUDD nozzle at him "WHERE'S MY-A SHOE?!" Luigi roared, his face turning redder than a termite's blood. His nose turned into a boiling sausage. Spit and snot flew out of his mouth, along with chucks of digested food that all missed Beaner by an inch. "The spiky shells took it." Beaner replied as if nothing had happened. Luigi grabbed the Poltergust 3000's handle and shot out its contents at Beaner. All that came out was dirt though, and some boos. "That-a dirt is gonna stain in a second-a" Luigi added.

Beaner shrugged and dived into the water, leaving Luigi to run towards the castle to get his shoe back. Bowser and his son arrived back home, entering the living room to see that Kamek and Kammy were tied over a pit of lava. The koopalings were all dressed as Indians dancing around (no offense to any Indians reading this). "KING DAD'S BACK!" Iggy cheered.

Bowser got his apprentice and advisor down and drained the lava from the pit. "Yeah, I'm back. Now help me get the cheep cheep into the fridge." Bowser said putting the tackle box on a table and opening the caught fish compartment. The koopalings did that same thing, carrying the giant cheep-cheep together.

Later that night after dinner, Jr jumped into his bed and then looked out his window. Bowser came and tucked his son in. "Dad, can you leave the light on?" Jr asked. "Sure son" Bowser told him. He hugged his youngest before exiting the room. Jr waited before getting up and grabbing his paintbrush.

He opened the window and stared at the sky. No wishing star this night. Jr sighed and closed the window, it was his bed time and he was tired.

Meanwhile Luigi left to his and Mario's house for some rest. The girls had long left, leaving Mario sleeping with a smirk. Luigi noticed make-up and lipstick all over his face and growled. The perfect revenge came to mind; he filled a bowl up with warm water and dipped Mario's hand in it. He left to his room with a mischievous smile.

------------

How did I do? Review to tell me.

Here are the footnotes.

1: It's-a me, Lexthehedgehog in Shadow Siren form. I'll pop into the story many times and often break the fourth wall. Shadow Siren isn't the only form.

2: LIAR LIAR, HAT ON FIRE! I use the code name Beaner to hide my identity from the characters.

So remember to review, see ya. -Lex


	2. Baseball Antics

Hey, Lex again. I got some really nice reviews, thanks guys. Here's the disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own Bowser Jr, Bowser, Luigi, Mario, or any other Nintendo characters mentioned. I don't on Yugi-ohs, or the sport of baseball

Claimer I own this fic, the Lex forms, and the idea about Luigi's shoe.

START THE FIC!

Father and Son, chapter two. Baseball Antics.

-------------------------------

That alarm on the counter once again rang, signaling another day in Darkland. The koopa king yawned, pressing snooze on the alarm that had been repaired from its last experience. "Five more minutes" Bowser grumbled, awfully tired for seemingly no reason. Unfortunately for the king, he wouldn't get any more sleep.

"RISE AND SHINE, SLEEPY HEAD!" Came a loud voice from next to Bowser, causing him to jump in surprise. To make it worse, a splash of hot coffee burned onto Bowser, making for an unpleasant start to the day. "YEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUCH!" Bowser screamed, his mighty voice echoed through the castle.

"Oooooops, sorry dad" Bowser Jr said holding a cup of very hot Starbeans Coffee, mixed with a tad of Lavalava sauce and shaked just how Bowser liked it, just not all over his face. "I'll go get you a towel" Jr said with slight nervousness. The youngest Koopaling quickly placed the coffee on Bowser's nightstand next to the picture of the family before running into the bathroom.

In a few moments, Jr returned with a black towel in hand. "Here's the towel" he said handing over the soft towel. Bowser wiped the now cooled coffee off, before realizing something. "Jr weren't we out of coffee yesterday?" the koopa king asked, getting out of bed and taking a sip of the coffee.

"Yup. So I ran all the way to the mushroom kingdom and got some for ya!" he smiled, twirling his paintbrush innocently with a mischievous grin. "… I'm not even gonna ask what you did" Bowser replied, heading to the bathroom to shower and do his morning tasks.

Meanwhile, at the Mario Bros house

Mario awoke on the couch feeling very wet and tired. He then realized that he had his hand dipped in a bowl of water and that he was covered in warm yellow liquid. "MAMA MIA!" he screamed, jumping off the couch and dashing to the bathroom. Luigi had long woken up and smirked through his mouth full of waffles.

"Look's like Mario missed the flood warning" Luigi cackled, sipping his apple juice. Mario emerged a few minutes later with his pants still half-wet. "Mario Golf; Toadstool Tour." Mario growled at his brother. "Me? No, I was asleep. Maybe Wario came and did it." Luigi said hiding his smirk behind a box of Yugi-O's. (1)

"Hmmm, Let's-a Go." Mario realized the couch did kind of smell like garlic. Or that could have been those nachos… The red plumber sighed before sitting at the table and helping himself to some Yoshi Charms.

back at Darkland

Bowser exited his room and headed to the dining room for breakfast. He still had that coffee with him. The smell of Cheep-Cheeps was in the air as Bowser entered, seeing that all of them were there other than Ludwig and Wendy. Bowser sat at his chair, greeting each of them. "King Dad, Roy stole my Cheep-cheep" whined Lemmy pointing an accusing finger at Roy. "Roy… Good job, have another one" Bowser said while grabbing one for himself. Roy grinned and reached for one, but his hand was fried by Bowser's flame breath. "Don't steal from your own family" Bowser lectured, biting his own cheep-cheep.

"OW! OK OK, I'M SORRY!" Roy winced, holding his hand in pain. Lemmy smirked in victory, sticking his tongue out at Roy. "Hold on, where'd Ludwig and Wendy disappear to?" Bowser asked. "Wendy's using that hair growth thingy on herself and Ludwig's off at some kind of national competition for piano or somethin." Larry shrugged playing with his tennis racket and a yellow striped ball.

There was a shriek from upstairs along with a thump; apparently the hair growth had gone very wrong. Ludwig walked in with a pearly white I-just-won-something smile on his face, pulling along a giant golden piano trophy that worked as a real piano. "Beethoven has nothing against me!" Ludwig grinned, polishing the trophy with a golden rag. No one noticed him though; heartbroken Ludwig carried his bragging rights up to his room before eating breakfast himself silently.

"Dad, you remember you said yesterday about baseball." Jr said with a bug-eyes puppy look. Baseball was known to bring fathers and sons together, and Bowser did say yesterday that he would think about it. "Alright fine, we'll go play some ball later. Now go check on your sister." Bowser sighed. Jr jumped out of his seat from his joy, running up the stairs to enter Wendy's room.

He arrived at the large door (well large to him) that was painted pink with white polka-dots and a 'do not disturb' sign, also pink with flowers. Without knocking, Jr slowly opened the door. Wendy's room was mostly pink and red with polka dots everywhere. The bed was shaped roundly and had the same print from the door, along with almost everything else. Posters of famous models lined the walls, and magazines were piled on the desk.

Jr grimaced, he hated the design but what interested him was the giant lump of hair in the center of the room… wait, lump of hair? Jr raised an eyebrow, walking over to it and poking it, getting no response. He decided to drag it out and downstairs, feeling it move and groan. Jr gasped and jumped back, getting his paintbrush out and wielding it like a sword. "DAD! IT'S ALIVE!" Jr screamed, painting a Shadow Mario mask out of thin air and placing it on, turning watery blue and forming the shape of the famous plumber.

Bowser came charging up the steps, followed by the rest of his kids and his advisors. Iggy felt that he'd do something and dumped a bucket of water all over the big ball of hair (I have no idea where he got it from). "Hold on a sec, it's Wendy!" Morton said, cutting some of the hair off with his claws.

"Oh." Jr said his voice was more watery from the Shadow Mario disguise. HE rolled his sister back into the room and shut the door. "Guess she dropped the bottle of hair growth formula then" Larry laughed as he went off and into his room. "Well anyways, we need another player on our team since Wendy's out." Bowser said, wondering who could be that person.

Kamek and Kammy both had back problems, Hammer Bro, Fire Bro, and Boomerang Bro were all off on their vacations, and none of his minions were up to it. It seemed that they would need to play with only eight people, that is until a certain koopaling woke up and got a major hair cut.

"You said you wanted hair, right?" Lemmy cackled hard enough to almost fall off his ball. "Shut up" Wendy growled, back to her normal angry self. "Anyways, you guys got five minutes to go get ready. I'll start up the Clown Car" Bowser stated, walking off to the hanger where the family transport vehicle was.

Jr ran to his room, grabbing his lucky mask, Luigi's shoe, a baseball glove, and a Vault soda. He pocketed these items and ran to the hanger. Roy got his bat and glove, also changing his sunglasses and ran to the hanger as well. Larry Simply got a tennis racket and a glove, taking his time to get to the hanger. Iggy got his bat and glove, along with a cap, heading to the hanger at a normal pace. Morton grabbed a bat, glove, and some Mentos and talked to himself all the way to the hanger. Lemmy got his bat and glove, rolled his way to the hanger, and spray painted the wall on the way. Wendy got a giant lipstick tube as a bat, refused to get a glove, and pocketed her pink Sidekick. Ludwig used his trophy as a bat, didn't need a glove, and played the trophy on his way to the hanger.

Once everyone had arrived and climbed into the clown car, Bowser drove off towards the park. Kamek and Kammy stayed behind, just to keep everything in order. "Once we get there I'm gonna bat and I'm gonna be the best so I'll get the credit and you guys will have to make me cakes and listen to me for once!" Morton grinned, although as usual no one listened.

The koopalings all did different things in the car/copter. Lemmy, Iggy and Larry played Go-Fish, Jr admired his dad, Morton talked to himself, Wendy talked to her friends on her Sidekick, Roy wrote on his skin with a marker, and Ludwig polished his trophy. "So then I was like 'Oh my gosh, he looks Sooooooo cute!'….. Oh yeah right, like he'd every ask me." Wendy chatted. Morton took her phone away and screamed "SHE ACTUALLY WAS TAKING A BATH IN HAIR GROWTH BOTTLES!" into it before hanging up and tossing it back.

Before a fight could occur, Bowser landed the car just outside the park. Everyone jumped out, but Morton ran away because of Wendy chasing him furiously. "Now we just need to find a team to play against" Bowser said, looking around and spotting a Shadow Siren with a baseball glove and ball throwing the ball in the air and catching it. "HEY YOU! YOUR GONNA PLAY AGAINST US!" Jr screamed, pointing at the Shadow Siren.

The Shadow Siren turned around, revealing that it was Shadow Lex from the lake. "Oh, hey spiky shells" Shadow Lex smiled, tipping his hat. "Oh you again" Bowser grumbled, remembering the lake yesterday. "Wait, who are you?" Larry questioned, raising an eyebrow and taking his tennis racket out. "Oh right, sorry for being all not-introducing and stuff. Im gonna tell the truth, I'm Shadow Lex. And sure, my team will play against ya." Shadow Lex smirked.

Once he said that, eight more people showed up, each seeming to be a different attitude. "I'm Dooplex" A green Dooplighost with a western hat grinned. "Yo, I'm Lexsho" A black Yoshi with gold chains grinned. "I'm Koomplex" a red Koopa Kid grinned. "RAAAAAAAAAWR! Im LEXNAUT, GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?! HUH, YOU PUNK?!" An X-naut roared. "Um, Im Boolexious. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" a blue and seemingly scared boo said, turning invisible. "HI! I'M LEX T!" a happy toad with a yellow jacket said happily. "Heh heh, Im Bandilex." An orange bandit smirked, shifting his eyes. "And I'm Lalex" a Lakitu holding a spiny Bob-omb hybrid said. (2)

"What's with the 'Lex' in all the names?" Iggy asked, stepping away from Lexnaut. "Uh, long story" Lex T said with a smile. "Let's just play ball" Roy grinned, cracking his knuckles. The Bowserlings and the Lex forms got in their positions on the field, the Lex Forms batting first. Shadow Lex was first to bat, holding a bat painted green with white stripes. Roy was pitching, sending a fast ball towards the Shadow. Shadow Lex grinned and slammed the ball with the bat, sending it flying into the air and beginning to run the bases. Iggy was on the outfield, almost catching the ball but just missing and allowing Shadow Lex to get to second base.

Boolexious was next, gulping and holding the bat with shaking paw/fins. Roy pitched it slow, but Boolexious freaked out and ran away screaming, counting him out. Bandilex was next, and boy was he ready. Roy pitched it fast, and Bandilex whacked it with the bat, running the bases surprisingly quickly. Jr on the outfield caught it after it bounced on the ground, though Shadow Lex crossed the home plate, Jr threw the ball hard enough to get Bandilex out.

Dooplex was up next, getting a fast ball and whacking it, running but often tripping on his own self. He was tagged out by Lemmy at second base. The Lex forms had one run; the Bowserlings were up next to bat. Shadow Lex was pitching with Bowser batting. Shadow Lex threw the ball, and was surprised to see Bowser slam a homerun.

It seemed to be going out, but Lalex used his fishing line and hook to knock it back into the field, but by then Bowser had paraded through all the bases. Jr batted next, and he hit a Graffiti shot (even though he normally is supposed to hit a bullet bill in Mario Superstar Baseball, HE SHOULD HAVE BATTED WITH HIS PAINTBRUSH AND BATTED GRAFFITI!). The graffiti covered ball was too slippery for anyone to get so Jr was able to get to third. Ludwig batted next, and using his trophy he hit it right into the fence surrounding the baseball field, getting to first base before Lalex was able to get it. Jr got across home plate safely.

The results for Lemmy and Iggy were sadly outs, and in the process Ludwig was tagged out. It was 2-1 and the teams swapped positions, this time Lexnaut bated. Roy threw it hard, and Lexnaut screamed gibberish before slamming it with his bat hard enough to break the bat and send the ball flying into a different time zone. "OH YEAH! AND WHAT?!" Lexnaut roared, cackling at his success.

Meanwhile, at the Mario Bros house

Mario had gotten over the bowl of water thing, and was now relaxing watching the TV, when suddenly out of nowhere a flaming baseball blasted a giant hole through the wall and slammed Mario in the gut! "SUPER MARIO SUNSHINE! WHOO HOO!" Mario howled in pain, falling over and holding his stomach in pain. "IM TRYING TO READ! SHADUP!" Luigi screamed at him, throwing a lamp at the poor plumber.

Mario lost a life but fell from the sky good as new. A life gauge at the top right corner of the computer screen lowered by one. Mario looked at the destroyed wall, sighing before grabbing his hammer and beginning to fix it and threw away his old smoldered carcass.

Back at the game

"TIME OUT!" Lalex called, pulling his glove off. The Bowserlings and the Lex forms went to their benches to have a break. "These guys are good, real good." Jr admitted, painting vault sodas for everyone. "What if we take advantage of their weaknesses?" Iggy suggested, looking at the opponent team who were doing…stuff.

"Alright, it's worth a shot. Starting with that Lakitu." Bowser smirked. The team started to observe the others. "Well he's great with that fishing hook, but he's not so strong, so let's use powerful hits on him." Larry suggested. "Now that boo is scared a lot, so anything works on him. That Dooplighost isn't so fast so we can take advantage of that" Morton smirked. "Now dat punk X- Naut is a pain in da shell, he's strong but he aint smart. So we gotta pulverize him wit moves like Bullet Bills and stuff." Roy growled cracking his Knuckles at the mentioning of the insane little guy.

"What about the Yoshi? He thinks he's all that so while he's showing off, let's get him good" Jr said drinking his Vault. "That toad's next on the list, he's so happy he'd probably throw away the bat and tag himself out for us." Wendy said although she didn't take her eyes off her nails. "Now zat Bandit's tricky, and fast. Too fast so he can barely see vere he's going. Ve'll just trick ze trickster." Ludwig said confidently. "Then there was one, that Shadow Siren. He's balanced out, fast, strong, and I think he's smart too. We'll just need to give it all we got on him" Bowser finished. "Aw, I didn't get a turn" Iggy sighed.

"Maybe next time, now let's go and play some baseball!" Jr said, comforting his older brother before running off to the field. The others followed, getting ready to continue. Lalex was batting now, and Roy was pitching, tossing the ball too fast for Lalex to whack it. Roy repeated and Lalex was out. Lex T was up to bat, but when Roy pitched, Lex T caught the ball, tagged himself out, and ran over to Roy in a big happy hug.

Afterwards, Lexsho was batting with a giant emerald encrusted bat. Despite Roy's hard throws, Lexsho hit the ball hard enough for it to stay in the air for around 30 seconds. Wendy's Sidekick started playing 'We are the champions" as everything went in slow motion, Iggy jumping on the fence and high in the air. Lemmy bounced off his ball and pushed Iggy even higher, allowing him to get the ball and fall back down, counting Lexsho out.

The teams switched, and Larry was batting with his tennis racket. Shadow Lex popped a bubble on his bubble gum and tossed the ball. Larry smacked it hard right over the fence, and even though Lalex tried to stop it with the fishing line, it was too fast and knocked the pole out of his hands and out of the fence. Larry walked the bases easily, watching Lalex get his fishing pole back. Wendy went next and sadly her sidekick caused her to strike out. Roy was next, and the pitcher was switched to Lexnaut.

Roy growled, holding his bat tight enough to dent it as Lexnaut threw it purposely at Roy, slamming him on purpose and causing a 'Take your base'. Roy ran over to Lexnaut and a fight broke out in an anime dust cloud. By the time the fight stopped, the two were covered in bruises and were badly injured, and perfectly even in strength. After a few minutes of recovery, the game resumed.

The game grew intense, both teams giving it their all and eventually the score was 23-24 with the Bowserlings winning, on the last inning, two outs on the Lex Forms, Shadow Lex up to bat. Bowser smirked and took the place of Roy in pitching, throwing the ball hard and getting Shadow Lex two strikes. Bowser did a Bullet Bill special on the last throw and Shadow Lex slammed it as hard as he could, resulting in a shock wave and sending the ball flying. Wendy's sidekick started playing 'I dare you to move' as everything went slow, luckily the ball wasn't going to her.

Jr ran as fast as he could, along with Morton who threw him at the ball. Jr flew in slow-motion, the park lights turned on as the night approached giving him a mystic appearance. He held up Luigi's shoe and rocketed forward somehow and reached to the ball, missing it but he kept it in mid air, making five attempts to grab it. He fell to the ground along with the ball, looking at his glove and smiled. He held up the ball in the glove, showing that the game had gone to the Bowserlings!

The entire team ran to Jr, picking him up and carrying him away like in all those movies. The Lex Forms shrugged, taking the loss easily, though Lexnaut punched holes in the ground.

later, at Darkland castle

The Koopalings and the king returned a lot of commotion about Jr's catch at dinner. Kamek and Kammy had gotten more ingredients and the entire family was feasting on delicious Pizza. Kammy and Kamek had cooked it themselves, somehow working together. "And then he caught it and everyone's like YAY! And the other guys are like AWWWW! And then we came here and ate PIZZA!" Morton finished. Everyone else had long since finished, and Morton was so busy chatting that he hadn't eaten and began to chow his pizza.

Jr yawned, leaving the table and climbing up the stairs to his room. Bowser wondered what was going on and followed, opening the door to Jr's room. "You sleepy Jr?" Bowser asked, peeking in the room. "Yeah, that game tuckered me out. I gotta take a snooze' Jr yawned from under the covers. Bowser nodded and turned the lights off, closing the door. Jr waited and jumped out of bed, looking out the window and sighed. "Again, no wishing star" Jr sighed.

He climbed back into bed and drifted off to sleep.

---------------------------------

Time for the footnotes of joy!

1: Yugi-ohs, they're Yugi-luscious XD.

2: the other Lex forms, no longer known as Beaner. And the Spiny-omb is MY IDEA!


End file.
